In recent years there has been an increase effort to improve functionality of mobile personal computing systems. This has led to a desire to incorporate multiple wireless communication standards within small computing systems such as notebook computer, personal digital assistants (PDA), and other hand-held computing devices.
Two notable wireless communication standards include WiFi (based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineering (IEEE) 802.11 specification/standard) and Bluetooth® (based on IEEE 802.15 specification/standard. WiFi (wireless fidelity) provides a high-frequency wireless local area network (WLAN) standard for an over-the-air interface between a wireless client and a base station, or between two wireless clients. The 802.11 standard calls for diversity, to allow an 802.11 communications unit to chose from one of two antennas provided, based on quality of reception/transmission etc. For example, one of the two antennas may be covered by finger of user of a handheld device affecting its reception/transmission.
Bluetooth® provides an additional wireless radio standard primarily designed for low power consumption, with a range of typically 10 meters. For example, Bluetooth® provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices like PDAs, mobile phones, laptops, PCs, printers and digital cameras via the short range radio frequency. The Bluetooth® standard calls for a single wireless antenna.